User talk:Albinobird
Image Uploading ---- I am pretty new to GuildWiki code, so I don't know how to upload an image onto the site. Could someone help me? :Never mind, I figured it out. --Albinobird 19:34, 22 February 2007 (CST) Current Giveaway: Two Minipigs Post here if you did not get a minipig, and I will attempt to get one to you. --Albinobird 17:02, 20 February 2007 (CST) mememe --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 11:56, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Alright, I am probably going to log into Guild Wars later today, I will try to get you one if I can find you. --User:Albinobird 11:58, 4 March 2007 (CST) I'm never ever onlie anymore, my pc can't handle it.. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 12:07, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Oh... Anyways, thanks for not making my talkpage look like I talk to myself! :P --User:Albinobird 12:11, 4 March 2007 (CST) I never got a pig, my computer was getting fixed. have u signed my guest book (the orignal) -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 18:42, 6 March 2007 (CST) ok you have my bad. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 18:43, 6 March 2007 (CST) :I'll get the pig to you now if you are logged on, just give me a minute or two. --User:Albinobird 18:44, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::i cant get on right now, and whats ya IGN? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 18:47, 6 March 2007 (CST) :::Crom Dni, as per my userpage. :P --User:Albinobird 18:48, 6 March 2007 (CST) ok. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 18:49, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::ok i can get on now. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 18:50, 6 March 2007 (CST) THX! -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 18:57, 6 March 2007 (CST) :You're welcome, hope you enjoy it! --User:Albinobird 19:21, 6 March 2007 (CST) I now have one pig left. If anyone did not get one, let me know. --User:Albinobird 19:21, 6 March 2007 (CST) :ill have it if no1 wants. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 19:22, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::ill dontate it 2 a farm i no. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 19:23, 6 March 2007 (CST) :::I'm sure you will. :) But I'm saving this one for the next person, you already got one from mem sorry. --User:Albinobird 19:24, 6 March 2007 (CST) :i was going to donate it to a farm, it has 14 or 15 pigs they are all so lonly so i thought they could do with a friend and you have 1 to give away lol. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 19:30, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::Speaking as the "farm" in question here, it's okay. I'd much prefer you donate it to a good home. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 19:32, 6 March 2007 (CST) LOL -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 19:42, 6 March 2007 (CST) ME! And i shall be Leader Pig.- [[User:Leader of the Jahai Rats|''Leader Rat]] 12:08, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Yes you shall :p I'll get the pig to you next time I log in.--User:Albinobird 19:44, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Sorry everyone, the givaway is now over, the people who got the two minipigs were Wings and Leader Rat. I'll have another Giveaway in a bit, but for now, I'm done. --User:Albinobird 13:16, 17 March 2007 (CDT) User:65.30.32.186 Where's an admin when you need one? [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:20, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :Who knows? They are probably sleeping right now :) Vandalism is obnoxious in my opinion. --User:Albinobird 01:22, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::Sleeping? It's only 1:32 AM! ;) [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:24, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::Only 10:37 here :) --User:Albinobird 01:28, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, at least the vandalism has appeared to stop for now at least. Maybe our vandal had to go to bed as well. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:29, 26 March 2007 (CDT) E/Rt vengeful Would help if you removed the favoured note, it's in the favoured section. (Under 'A'). Man toast 19:31, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :Sorry, didn't realize that that would happen with an archived build. I'll remove it right now. --User:Albinobird 00:06, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Images Thanks for your help. I'm done for tonight, RL is catching up to me. -Auron 01:08, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Same, I won't be able to continue until later. --User:Albinobird 10:10, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Alright, I fixed the problem with the image....>.> Caramel Ni 12:35, 5 April 2007 (CDT) about image gw080 sorry but when i try to reupload it it tells me "." isnt a supported file format so how am i gonna re-upload it when the site wont even let me???! - Chrisworld 01:22, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :i just made a new file, do what ever you wanna with 080.jpg... - Chrisworld 01:24, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your images can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Xeon 09:06, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC)